


Dorset Drabbles

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [22]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is off to find a long lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Your Last Surprises (#10 Travel)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Vignettes 'verse after the story A First Bust. Written as drabbles for numb3rs100

"So what's in England?" Charlie asked, helping him book the tickets.

Alan shrugged. "Business possibilities, a couple of old friends."

"You usually just don't pick up like this."

"I used to travel a lot. Backpacked through Europe before I met your mother."

"You're not planing on doing that again, are you?" Charlie asked, sounding worried.

"And what if I am? A little travel, a little adventure, it's good for the soul and I'm not dead yet."

"It just doesn't seem like you."

Alan smiled. "I still have a few surprises left, Charlie. And I feel like going and finding them."


	2. The Memory of Color (#19 Color)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan hopes what he remembers still is.

Alan remembers his eyes being blue.

So many of his memories are in black and white, or faded gold like the handful of photos of the two of them.

He remembers them blue like the Mediterranean in France, where they spent their money on red wine and deep green hash.

He remembers them blue like like the sky on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. Their last stop before parting.

Alan knocks on a green door and is terrified that the eyes he will see will be the faded gray of an old man, not the laughing blue he remembers.


	3. Vices of Family Men (#139 Portrait)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pictures come out first.

They show pictures first.

"My eldest Don, then Charlie, his husband Colby, their little girl, Esther."

"They're beautiful."

"Bright and brilliant. All of them."

"My boy, Al. Only reason I got married." Donald said with a shake of his head. "My little Abby, her useless husband. Al's girl, Merry. She goes to school near here, comes to see me on weekends, only one of the lot that can stand me.

"She got your eyes."

Donald smiled at the picture. "Aye, she did."

"My Donnie looks like his mother."

"Beautiful boy, you must have done well."

"Yeah, I think I did."


	4. Confession of Old Men (#102 Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things can be forgiven and some things can't.

"I have a confession to make, Donald." Alan said, peering into the bottom of the whisky bottle, only recently empty.

"And what confession is that?" Donald asked in a voice quite clear, considering the quantity of whisky imbibed.

"I went and got old, I didn't mean to."

Donald laughed.

"Well I'm afraid I must confess I'm as guilty as you. Never meant for it to happen but here we are. Two old men. I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me."

"I have another confession."

"And what might that be."

"I never read your poetry."

"Now that I may not forgive."


	5. Forgotten Warmth (#148 Warm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory of warmth renewed.

The bed was small, warmed by a brick from the fire.

The night air was cool in the high English summer.

They slipped under the blankets, heavy but warm.

Donald's arms wrapped around him.

Warm.

Always warm. They were warm in their Spanish cave. Warm on the French beaches or in the drafty German castles and the wind swept Italian mountains.

Alan sighed. He felt part of him that had been cold for so long begin to warm.

"I'd forgotten how warm you are."

"So had I." Donald's warm breath ruffled Alan's hair. "I'd forgotten how warm you are, too."


	6. A Reply a Long Time Coming (#150 Prayer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Good Lord takes a while answering prayers.

Donald prayed before sleep in words Alan never understood. Even in their Spanish cave, aged twenty and twenty-two respectively, cum drying between their bodies, Donald had prayed.

"What do you pray for?" Alan asked.

"I thank God for making me a poet and a Scotsman, for we are his chosen people."

Alan snorted.

"And I thank God that I have you in my arms and when you're not I pray to God to have you back."

"That's a lot of of prayer."

"Aye, the Good Lord might be a little slow in answering but he came through in the end."


End file.
